neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackbat
Blackbat Cassandra Cain F) Am50 A) In40 S) Gd10 E) Rm30 R) Ex20 I) Ex20 P) Rm30 Health: 130 Karma: 70 Resources: Ty Pop: 0 Known Powers: Training: Through continuous intense training Cassandra represents the greatest fighting weapon ever conceived. She is to perform the following: -Danger Sense: Blackbat is highly trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, and has the ability to "read" her opponents in battle. This permits her Am Intuition for any combat orientated Intuition FEAT checks. -Adrenal Surge: Cassandra has been known to augment her Strength. If she can make a Red Psyche FEAT, she gains the advantages of Rm strength for 1-10 turns. -Iron Will: Ty, While bullets will wound her and necessitate medical treatment, she will pretty much ignore the shock from being shot. -Stealth: Ex -Body Reading: Simply by looking at someone moving, she can automatically determine with complete accuracy the Agility, Martial Arts training, Weaponry and Initiative score of the person, as well as the styles in which they are trained. This takes 1 round of concentration and a successful Intuition FEAT. Her initiative drops by 2 if she cannot read an opponent (such as no nervous system, not alive, etc.) Equipment: Uniform: Ex protection vs. Physical, Gd protection vs. Energy Utility Belt: Black bat wears a utility belt similar to Batman's and never uses anything from it. It is equipped with pockets of varying size and likely contains: -De-Cel Monofilament Jumpline: Rm material, slows Black Bat's fall the further she descends. -Grapnel: Fires a hook that snaps open after firing and clamps shut once the button at its joint hits its target. -Wall-Penetrating Grapnel: Fires diamond-bit piercing darts that can attach to up to Rm materials. Contains 200 ft. of thermoplastic line (In strength, can support up to 600 lbs.). -Conventional Gas Mask: Allows for freedom of operation under exposure to any airborne non-contact toxins. Normally always carried in magazines of six. -Rebreather: Provides Oxygen for 2 hrs. Explosives: Black Bat has the following types of explosive devices: -Pellet Grenades: Rm Edge, 12 ft. radius, Can be strung together with bungee-prima cord. Can be attached to surfaces with an internal contact cement reservoir or thrown for a 5-second delay. -Bungee-Prima Cord: Gd Edge, 6 ft. radius, Rope-like explosive normally used to link larger charges. Must be set off by a separate charge. -Concussion Grenades: Rm Edge, 12 ft. radius, can be set for explosive or flash-bang detonation and for a delay of 3 seconds to 40 minutes. Can also be set off by radio remote. Capsules: Black Bat has the following types of capsules: -Smoke Bombs (x4): Ex intensity, able to blind an opponent in 1-area radius. All in the affected area at -2 CS to performing actions. -Tear Gas Pellets (x4): Ex intensity, 1-area radius. Must make Endurance FEAT or be unable to perform any action until 1 round after leaving the affected area or 15 minutes (10 minutes if outdoors or in a windy area), whichever comes first. Tracer Devices: Black Bat has the following types of tracking devices: -Burr: Just over an inch wide, attached by foil spring snags on each of its four corners. One-month battery life, 1,500-ft. range -Throwing: Less than an inch in diameter, 3-mile range. Batarangs: -Folding Batarang: Gd Thrown Blunt, Four may be folded and carried in a single belt pouch. -Hard Impact Edge Batarang: Ex Thrown Blunt Talents: Acrobatics, Climbing, Artist: (Dancing), All Martial Arts, Military, Pickpocket, Security Systems, Sleight of Hand, Weaponsmaster, Marksman, Blunt Weapons, Edged Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Thrown Objects, Resist Domination, Detective/Espionage Contacts: Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batman/Dick Grayson, Batgirl/Stephanie Brown, Red Robin/Tim Drake, Batman Inc. Category:Hero Category:Street Level